


今夜无人入睡

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski





	今夜无人入睡

顺序为《今夜无人入睡》《逃避可耻但有用》《Probable》《End》和谐篇、告白篇

 北京时间上午八点整，刚结束晨间拉伸训练的隋·精致女孩·文静来到休息室准备喝一杯（自己代言的）健康的伊利酸奶来补充自己的体力。

手指掀起封皮的一角，轻轻一扯，酸奶盖上的酸奶皮儿完整无缺。

完美，桶总满意一笑，将酸奶盖递给她的奥运会银牌搭档。

“来，小韩子，哀家赏你的。”韩聪一脸黑线地接过并默契地递了把勺子给精致的“老佛爷”，并以迅速跪安的方式来表达他拒绝和他的戏精搭档搭戏的决心。

“无趣的男人。”桶总翻了个白眼，瘫在椅子上打开微信刷一刷未读消息，一边有一口没一口地舀着酸奶喝。

突然通知群蹦出了一条  @所有人  的消息，红色的字体看得她脑仁疼。这是又要出啥幺蛾子啊？桶总稍坐直了身体，点开通知群。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，天总啊，大清要亡啦！”少女杠铃般的笑声隔着一层门板就钻进金博洋的耳朵里，吓得他推门的动作一哆嗦。

推开休息室“厚重”的大门，就看见他老铁（真汉子）叼着塑料勺，以一种老太太上炕的姿势坐在椅子上，手指翻飞啪啪地戳在手机屏幕上，嘴里还含糊不清地念叨着并时不时配有诡异的笑声。

整个人看起来……异常猥琐。

注意到金博洋走近，隋文静吐掉勺子抹了把脸，才把面部酸疼的肌肉归位，并露出了一个令（ju）人(xin)安(bu)心(liang) 的姨母笑，直勾勾盯着他。

社会人金天天惊起了一身白毛汗。

“啥大清要亡了？……你刚才嘀咕啥呢？”金天天同学的求知欲打败了求生欲，他颤颤巍巍地问出了这句话。桶总眨眨眼保持微笑却没说话。

“你去打肉毒素了？感觉你面部僵硬且眼皮抽筋。”  
在隋文静更诡异的笑容下，金天天慌不择路地补充：“您放心！我保证不告诉聪哥！”在桶总越来越具化的黑气面前瑟瑟发抖的皮皮天试图通过“卖国自保”来免受鞭挞。

“嗡”手机提示音让隋文静的黑气迅速消散，来自于小雨的消息救了金·不作死就不会死·天天一命。

 “皇上，你保重，记得看微信。我去训练了。”桶总143的身高带着180的气场走出了休息室，留下了擦着虚汗的金博洋。

“啥呀？吓人捣怪的，还看微信？”金博洋狐疑地打开了手机。

“啥玩意儿啊！！！！”惨叫声哀转久绝，在训练场上都能听到回响。隋文静嗤笑，“瞧他那熊色（shai）”，于小雨捂嘴偷笑并不厚道地在日推上发布了一条消息。

此时Lofter的一篇帖子炸了：  
“震惊！本赛季结束后官方发福利！”  
“中国花滑队将前往加拿大集训交流学习”  
“地点已确定在蟋蟀俱乐部！！”  
“冬奥会蝉联冠军羽生结弦表示会亲自到达现场协助教练Brain Oser，实现中日加三国花滑友好外交。”

——po主：你桶总还是你桶总  
   

日本夜间十一点整，羽生结弦刚刚结束了一天的训练，正躺在床上捧着从平昌带回来的手机仔仔细细地看着集训名单。

盯着屏幕好一会儿，羽生结弦的眉眼突然柔和下来，嘴角上翘，像是想到什么特别开心的事。

“啊啊～”，羽生猛吸了一口气，手指按下锁屏键，将手机拍在胸口。

* みにくいと   秘（ひ）めた想（おも）いは色（いろ）づき（丑陋的　秘密的心事开始成熟）

“boyang ~”安静的房间里呢喃声格外明显，“ボ一ヤン～”，世界冠军向来沉静的双眼在黑夜里熠熠闪烁，像盛满了星子。  
    
哈尔滨此时是北京时间夜间十二点，一只茧蛹仍在床上蛄蛹，手机屏幕刺眼的白光映照出一位失去梦想的乘客绝望的面孔。

我该怎么面对我偶像啊啊啊啊，头发都蓐秃了啊！

金博洋一头扎进被子里，试图幻想自己已经变成扑棱蛾子来逃避现实。  
     
    今夜无人入眠。  
    那可能是因为，  
    因爱情和希望而闪烁的星光，  
    太亮。

*引用自《恋》星野源


End file.
